Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie is a film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Plot Charlie Brown, Snoopy, the VeggieTales Gang, and the rest visit Springfield to see the Simpsons. When Homer sees a pig in Krusty Burger, he takes it, but Marge wants him to get rid of it. But then, he purposely spills the pig poops down on the lake and then EPA covers the whole city with a gigantic dome. Later, the Peanuts Gang, the VeggieTales Gang, the Simpsons, and the rest head to Alaska. But later on, Marge, Bart, and Lisa leave; and then Homer must know what to do. He must save Springfield by breaking the big dome with an bomb. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Archibald, Pa Grape, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Vidia, Periwinkle, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, The Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Gary the Snail, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, Blue the Puppy, Magenta the Puppy, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinamon, Periwinkle the Kitten, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Polka Dots, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, and Zipper, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, The Gummi Bears, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, the Blue Fairy, Zazu, Rafiki, Emperor Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Bucky, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, Tantor, Professor Porter, Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Pleakey, Jumba, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Sweetums, Thog, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, and Walter), Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie, Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Prince Flynn, Maximus, Pascal, Princess Merida, Sulley and Mike, The Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Edna Mode, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Wimpy, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Big the Cat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Tikal the Echidna, Pac-Man, Cylindria, Sprial, Sir Cumference, Spyro, Sparx the Dragonfly, Hunter the Leopard, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, the Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Ami and Yumi, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Blooreguard Q. Kazoo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Johnny Bravo, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Fancy Fancy, Spook, Brain, and Choo Choo), Peter Potamus, Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle, Snooper and Blabber, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, The Hillbilly Bears (Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, and Shaw Rugg), Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Astro the Dog, Tom and Jerry, Hubie, Rocko, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Gracia-Shapiro, Buford, Baljeet, Stacy Hirano, Perry the Platypus, Bowser, Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, Coconuts, The Grand Duke of Owls, Drake the Emperor Penguin, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed, Shere Khan, Hades, Ursula, Gaston, Shan-Yu, the Queen of Hearts, Claude Frollo, Dr. Facilier, The Big Bad Wolf, Mother Gothel, Yzma, Fat Cat, the Beagle Boys, Syndrome, Randall, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Pete, Bluto, the Sea Hag, The Bullies and Brutus the Cat, The Scallions, The Bad Apple, Dr. Doofenschmirtz, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gang Green Gang, Mandark, The Red Guy, Sheldon J. Plankton, Manray, Dirty Bubble, Dennis (The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie), Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Ripto, and Crush and Gulp will guest star in this film. *The reason why Zazu and Rafiki are guest starring in this is because Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara are in Pooh's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie. *The reason why most of the Jungle Adventure Crew are in this film is because Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Nala are in Pooh's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie. *To make it appropriate for children, mature content will be removed. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films